


tomorrow

by InkCaviness



Series: kyouhaba week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Happy Ending, KyouHaba Week, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i'm not sure if this counts as angst, or at least not a bad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigeru always thought that soulmates were quite a cruel thing. It really didn’t feel fair, seeing all these people that wouldn’t even find out who their soulmate was until it was too late or those who would never even meet them. It wasn’t fair that his sister, who had never fallen in love, had those three words etched into the back of her hand, and it wasn’t fair that that his mother loved her husband dearly and yet never got her words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> and here it is, day 4 of [kyouhaba week](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com/post/128979362208/kyouhabaweek-kyouhaba-week-september-13th-to)! today's prompt was soulmates and this is based on a tumblr post that i can't find right now but the basic idea is that you have your soulmate's last words to you before they die written on your skin!

Shigeru always thought that soulmates were quite a cruel thing. It really didn’t feel fair, seeing all these people that wouldn’t even find out who their soulmate was until it was too late or those who would never even meet them. It wasn’t fair that his sister, who had never fallen in love, had those three words etched into the back of her hand, and it wasn’t fair that that his mother loved her husband dearly and yet never got her words.

 

And then there were his words, the reason why he never wears short sleeves, black lines tangling together on his forearms. When he was younger he felt like throwing up every time he saw them, spent hours in the bathroom trying to scrub them away until his skin was burning red.

 

_Don’t fucking touch me ever again._

And then one day, halfway through his first year of high school his words change. He heard of this before, of people whose actions changed the future enough to influence their words, and here they are, rearranged into a new pattern.

 

_I’ll see you tomorrow._

The sudden change makes his stomach churn painfully, even though he’s glad to be rid of is old, terrible words. There’s something about the news ones that just doesn’t sit well with him, the way they seem so unresolved, too much of an open ending reminding him that the inevitable can happen any day.

Over the next two years the worries about his soulmate slowly slip to the back of his mind, replaced by schoolwork keeping him awake well into the night and volleyball training that makes his shoulders ache.

 

At Inter High Kyoutani is by his side, they’re still working on their technique but he knows he can rely on his ace to slam the ball past the blockers with powerful movements. They win against Shiratorizawa in their third match and the old third years are shouting themselves hoarse in the stands.

 

A week later Shigeru is still packing up his bag as Kyoutani pulls open the door to leave.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he throws over his shoulder before the door falls shut behind him with a heavy thud.

Shigeru’s hands freeze midair. This isn’t normal, Kyoutani never says that. The words on his arm are burning, piercing his skin with scorching hot pain. Suddenly everything seems to stand still, his legs don’t move fast enough, the air in his lungs is stuck and he’s drowning, _drowning, no, not like this, he didn’t want to find out like this._

 

Outside he can barely make Kyoutani out through the curtain of rain obscuring his vision, drops of water beating down heavily on his shoulders, soaking through his shirt in seconds. He runs across the courtyard as fast as his legs can carry him even though every muscle in his body is tense and aching. Kyoutani is just about to step through the gate, out into the street, and Shigeru’s heart is beating so fast he thinks it might just stop dead.

 

“Kyoutani!”

It comes out as a strangled yell and he lunges forward at Kyoutani. His clammy fingers close around the other boy’s arm, pulling him back from the street onto the sidewalk. Half turned around Kyoutani opens his mouth, eyes wide in confusion, but before he can say anything they’re interrupted by the piercing squeal of tires on wet asphalt. The car shines bright red under the streetlight as it swerves across the road, spinning as the driver momentarily loses control and finally comes to a stop right where Kyoutani stood only seconds ago. Shigeru’s knees threaten to give out underneath him and he tightens his grip on Kyoutani’s arm, feeling like he’s going to throw up any moment now. Kyoutani is staring at him with a shocked expression, understanding slowly seeping into his eyes. Taking a deep breath Shigeru steels himself to stand on his own and pulls back the sleeve of his shirt with shaking fingers.

 

The lines on his skin are glowing gold, moving.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't really sure how to end this but i wanted to leave it a bit open, i hope you guys liked it!!!  
> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com)


End file.
